


Oh Yoko

by emeiyonemillion



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yoko, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Some fluff that was supposed to be posted on Yoko's birthday but I never write anything on time.
Relationships: John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Oh Yoko

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn't enough John and Yoko fluff so I took it upon myself to write some. Will probably write more as well :) As always have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

“John.” A voice called out to him in the dark, echoing throughout the empty space.

“John,” it called again, an angel beckoning him towards the light, but he couldn’t find it; everything was too dark, and though he tried to call back to the voice, he couldn’t speak.

“John.” It called again, louder, and John realized he was in fact not dreaming this voice. He groaned his response, rolling over and covering his eyes as they were attacked by the unforgiving rays of sunlight pouring through the blinds. He groaned again, reaching over and caressing the soft cheek that lay next to him, frizzy black hair splayed across it. “Joh-” Jesus christ.

“I hear ya, I hear ya..” He grumbled, other hand wrapping around what he assumed to be his wife’s own. Yoko giggled, a sound thousands of times better than any song John has ever heard. It flowed, a calmness to it like white noise, but the kind of white noise that screams at your heart until you can swear you can feel your soul pulsating and you want to do everything and anything all at the same time. He wants to record it, maybe put it on an album as a gift for the rest of the world to hear. They wouldn’t appreciate it like he did but in a way he liked that, that they were the only ones who could really get each other. But he hated it all the same. Eyes still closed, his lips wandered their way until they met hers, which were curved upward in a delicate smirk. His thumb traced over her jawline until it was tangled in her jungle of a bedhead, and she pulled back to give his thumb a small kiss as well, a swipe of her tongue just barely detectable in the ocean of sensations. “I love you.” His voice cracked with a morning huskiness and a lovesick smile that if he’d seen 5 years ago he would’ve laughed at and called queer. 

“I love you too.” They sat in silence for a minute before John took a sharp breath in.

“Ya know what today is?” Yoko nodded. 

“My birthday.” 

"Right you are~" he nuzzles his face in so their noses were touching, Yoko returning the gesture with a gentle hum. 

"You know what I want for my birthday," she began, and John snorted.

"It's a bit late to be telling me that." She shook her head, wrapping an arm around John’s side and raising the blanket over his shoulder. 

“I want to stay here with you all day.” John smiled, pulling her closer.

“Now that I can do. . . how about forever?” Yoko didn’t say anything, only giving a soft sigh of approval, and John pulled the covers up over their heads, admiring her blurry silhouette. “Happy Birthday, my love.”


End file.
